


Satisfy Your Cravings

by capchrisevaans



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-24 15:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capchrisevaans/pseuds/capchrisevaans
Summary: pregnancy has you craving all sorts of different things some times you need someone to help you out





	1. Chapter 1

Pregnancy comes with craving you knew this was going to happen. You’d been craving all sorts of weird food and even food you didn’t like before you were pregnant. But recently you seemed to hit the stage when you are horny all the time, you were craving sex. Now in any other situation, it wouldn’t be a problem, Chris would be more than happy to take you to your bedroom and ravish you until your craving was satisfied. Unfortunately, at this moment in time, you were currently spending the weekend and his mom's house. You’d made it clear the first time the two of you stayed there, back when you first started dating, that nothing in the bedroom would happen. God forbid anyone would here you, you would never be able to look at them again. You are currently yet to admit to Chris your current situation, but you knew once you did he would tease you about it. However, with how you were feeling part of you worried the second, he’d start you’d cave and let him had his way with you not caring who heard you. One thing he did love was how demanding you were, telling him it drop whatever he was doing and fuck you into oblivion, which he happily obliged. It was current his favourite thing about you being pregnant.

The weekend was coming to an end, you had planned to head home late Sunday afternoon. You couldn’t wait. It was getting out of control. Part of you didn’t know if it was because you were pregnant or because you knew you couldn’t currently have him like that, being surrounded by his family and all. It was mid-morning, everyone was still getting ready for the day ahead, taking their time as there were no major plans to do anything. You had stepped outside for a bit of fresh air, ending up taking a bit of a walk around the large backyard.

“Hey baby, there you are.” Turning to the voice as you saw Chris jogging over to you. “What are you doing out here all by yourself?”

“I was just getting a bit of fresh air.” You smiled. It wasn’t exactly a lie, but it did also help with keeping your needs at bay for the time being.

“You know,” he grabbed your waist pulling you snug against his body. “I can tell when you're lying to me, baby. You have been quiet all weekend and not your self. Are you sure you are alright?” He asked placing his hand over your little bump that had started to grow.

“I’m fine. We’re fine,” gesturing to you and your little one, this just made Chris raise an eyebrow at you. That face, that damn stupid face, he could read you like a book.

“Alright. Okay, it may be something,” you say barely a whisper but he heard you. You felt his body tense up. You could tell he thought something serious was wrong as the worry began to appear on his face.

“No, no nothing like that. It’s just… promise you won't make fun of me.” You see the worry disappear as you reassure him.

“I promise baby. What’s up?”

“I – I… I’m… you know… urrmm… I mean…” you stumble over your words and take a deep breath as you try to figure how to word what you want to say. Glancing up your eyes meet Chris’ and you think, fuck it and just blurt out.

“Okay, so I’m just so damn horny all the time at the moment.” You say it so fast and shove your face into Chris’s chest as you hide from embarrassment. It’s then you feel his body rumble as he started to chuckle.

“You promised you wouldn’t make fun of me,” this time your words are muffled as your face is still buried onto his chest. Chris gently pulls you away from him and tilts your gaze up to his again, while moving the little bits of hair that have fallen over your face and tucking them behind your ears.

“Okay, okay I’m sorry for laughing. But baby this is normal, this has happened before and probably will happen again before you have the baby.”

“No you don’t understand,” quickly you glance around to make sure nobody else has come outside, you grip hold of his shirt with both hands.

“I’m so freaking horny. To the point where all I want is for us to be locked in our bedroom, while we fuck in every way imaginable for the next week and a half, to the point where the only word in the English language I can remember is your name and that’s only because I am screaming it over and over again.” Finally saying it out loud you feel as though a weight has been lifted, the secret you had been keeping buried down was now out.

Cautiously you look up at Chris because he hasn’t said anything. He’s still looking at you as his hand come up on both of your cheeks. Carefully pulling your face closer to his, he slowly runs his nose along with yours as he starts to smirk.

“You know baby girl, all you had to do was ask.” He voice was deep and sensual its made your core melt. He’s a cocky little shit, he knows damn well if you both weren’t at his mom's house you would have asked him days ago. Gently he places his lips flush against yours, it takes everything in you not to grab him and have your way with him right there. Before you even get a second to think he’s already pulling away.

“I’ll tell you what, how about I promise the second we get home later we rectify this situation.” Licking your lips all you can do is nod your head. After placing another quick kiss on your lips Chris lets go of you and grabs your hand pulling him back inside.

“Let’s head back in its freezing out here.” Your body just falling with him and he guides you inside, you know the next few hours are going to be the longest.

You keep your self busy. You spend time playing games and colouring with Chris’ niece and nephews, you sit and chat with his sisters and mom and you even off to make lunch for everyone. Wanting to do anything that might take you mind of the dirty thoughts floating around in your head. It wasn’t easy as time didn’t seem to be moving and Chris didn’t help. 

With every glance and smile, he sent your way it lit the fire inside of you. He’d be sure to give you little touches and brush up against you every chance he got. He was driving you insane. Worst of all, he knew. He knew exactly what he was doing to you. You head into the kitchen to get a drink when Chris follows you. You are facing the counter pretending you didn’t notice that he had followed you. 

Gently you feel his warm body press against your back, even though you knew he was there it made you jump a little. You lean your head back onto his shoulder, as you take a staggered deep breath, doing everything in your power not to moan as you feel it. He’s rock hard. It’s the only thing about his current situation that makes you feel relaxed, knowing his little game if effecting him just as much as it's effecting you. Leaning his head down at just the right angle you feel his lips brush against your ear. Your nerves are currently standing on edge.

“Not long now baby girl, it's all going to be worth it once I get you home.” He growled into your ear as he nibbles your earlobe. After place soft gentle kisses behind your ear down your neck. You lean your head further to the side to give him better access. He grazes his teeth ever so slightly over the spot between your neck and your collar bone, this time you can't hold it in and you moan. Feeling him chuckle and smile into you neck you knew he was doing it to get a response out of you. Wanting to beat him at his own game you roll your hips grinding your ass against his crotch. You instantly hear his breathing hitch as he grabs your hip tightly stopping you from moving. he leans his forehead against the back of your neck trying to control himself. With one last peck on your neck, he pushes off you and turns around heading for the door to leave the kitchen. 

Out the corner of your eye your you see him readjust himself in his pants just before he exits. Once he’s gone you let out a big breath, one you didn’t know you were holding. You finish making your drink, quickly composing your self. Heading back into the main room with everyone else knowing you’re both going to continue to play this dangerous game until you leave.


	2. Satisfy Your Cravings

After a few more torturous hours of Chris teasing you to the point of insanity, it was finally time for you two to head home. You gather your things together making sure you had everything, saying your final goodbyes to everyone you head towards the car. Once inside the car there is silence between you and Chris, the sexual tension that he been building between the two of you was becoming hard to handle. Looking at you Chris smiles, his most adorable smile that makes your heart skip a beat, winks at you and quickly leaning across to brush a gentle kiss against your cheek. Before you have a second to register it he’s already pulled away starting the car and looking out to the road. 

Normally the ride home from Chris’s mom's house to yours was about 30 minutes, this time it was agonisingly slow. You weren’t sure if it was because you could wait to get home or if Chris was actually driving slower. At the point you wouldn’t put it past him it would just be the icing on the cake to his little game he was playing with you. The car radio was on low and you could fairly hear him humming along to the song but you weren’t paying attention. All your focus was on Chris’s free hand that he had placed on your leg, as his middle finger traced little circles on your inner thigh. 

Pulling up in the drive outside your home Chris was first to get out of the car and he headed round the back, your guess was to get the bags out of the trunk. You unbuckle your belt and slip out of the car, he’s already walking toward the house with the bags in hand. Once you are both inside you stand to stare at each other, waiting for someone to make the first more. You of course cave first and slowly walk towards him. 

“Drop the bags we can sort them out later.” He does just that before you reach him. You grab handfuls of his jacket and pull him towards you into a kiss. Starting off slow your just happy to have him to yourself. As you feel his hand come up round you waist the kiss gets more heated. You're kissing him hard and fast pulling him more towards you as your grip on him tightens. Softly Chris puts his hand on your hips to pull him off of him so he can speak. 

“You, know baby anyone would think you are desperate,” 

“I am desperate, so desperate you have been driving he crazy for hours. *kiss* please *kiss* I need you *kiss* I want you… ple-…” 

“Shhh, baby calm down. We don’t need to rush we have all night and I want to take my time with you.” 

You groan with frustration. He unzips your jacket and slips it off your shoulders, you help him shimming it off completely and throwing it over the closest chair. He does the same to himself and you both get rid of your shoes. Grabbing your hand he pulls you with him towards your bedroom. He guides you to the middle of the room just in front of the end of your bed. He’s behind you as you hear the door being pushed too. You hear him shuffling towards you he puts his hands on your waist and spins you around to face him. You yelp slighting and it quickly turns into a moan as his lips are on yours and he’s guiding his fingers through your hair. His soft lips working over yours you feel his hand slowly leave your hair and go down and reach the hem of your shirt, he lifts it slightly and you feel his thumb brush over your bare skin. It makes you shiver. Pulling your shirt up over you, you lift your arms to help, breaking the kiss so he can pull the shirt over your head. He pauses for a second staring at your breast, covered with your bra. You take over him undressing you by reaching round to unclasp it, slowly sliding the straps off your shoulders until its off you completely. 

“God you are so beautiful,” he mumbles as he cups your boobs with both hands before placing his mouth over one of your nipples, flicking his tongue over it before your put its in his mouth gently sucking it. Now, this makes you moan out loud. Gliding your fingers through the hair on the back of his head pulling him onto you breast harder not wanting him so stop. He continues nipping, kissing and sucking all over one of your boobs before moving over to give attention to the other. Your breathing is getting faster as he continues. He starts kissing under your boobs heading south, pecking little kisses over your bump before dropping to his knees in front of you. He pops open the button on your jeans, followed by undoing the zip before he tugs them down your legs, guiding one leg out of them at a time. As soon as they are off you he discards them. 

Standing now in only yours panties, Chris still on his knees in front of you he reaches up and hooks his thumbs into the waistband of them. Looking up at you’re his eyes meet yours. Not moving his eyes from you he slowly starts to take them off as he leans in, darts out his tongue and runs it between yous lips hitting your clit. This instantly makes your eyes roll in your head as you throw your head back. He doesn’t stop giving you little lick until your underwear hits the floor and he motions for you to step out of then. You are now breathing heavily as he stands to his feet, pulling his shirt over his head as he stands. Now standing in front you, towering over you, your eyes drop to him still wearing pants, quickly grabbing hold of his belt you start unbuckling. You fumble a little, you're all fingers and thumbs because you are so impatient and you hear him chuckling. 

“Here baby let me help you.” With that, he shoves down his pants and underwear and kicks them off to the side. 

Both now completely naked you stand there admiring each other’s naked body and it like you’ve never seen each other without clothes before. You eyes drift lower and lower and you notice his cock is rock hard and standing to attention. You reach for it gripping your hand firmly around it pumping two or three times, this makes Chris growl with a deep moan at the contact. You make a move to drop to your knees, he knows where you are heading but he stops you placing his hand on your cheek pulling your face to face with him.

“Next time sweetheart. This is about you.” 

“But…” before you get a chance to reply his mouth is on yours, tongue swirling around your mouth. His hand drop from your head to your waist and pulls your body flush against his. The connection of your warm body’s made you moan into the kiss. Carefully he starts pushing you back, your legs start walking automatically until the bed hits your legs just behind your knees. Gently he lays You back and gets you to shuffle up the bed so you head hits the pillows. His lips reattach to your lips, only briefly before he starts kissing over your chin, down your neck heading over your boobs. Leaving wet slopping kisses in the wake. 

“Chris… please… pleas…” 

He continues over you stomach until he reached his destination. You whimper at the loss of contact as Chris is sat back opening your legs wide. He runs a finger along your lips. 

“Oh god, baby you are so wet for me.” 

“Please.” Was the only response you could give. Spreading your legs even wider for him as he gets comfy between them. Without a second thought, he dives in. Placing little kissed and lick all over your pussy lips, before sucking on them and grazing them between his teeth. 

“Oh my… please Chris,” you know he knows what you want, he avoiding it on purpose. As you feel two in his fingers at your entrance, gliding in ever so easily, moaning into your pussy and he truly feels how wet you are for him. Slowing moving them in and out driving you insane. You grip his head trying to get him to move his assault up to your clit but he doesn’t budge. In the same motion he pushing his finger all the way inside of you curling them towards himself, he moves his tongue up to you clit, finally. Licking a couple of time then sucking on it. This makes your head tip back as you eyes roll back too. Chanting his name over and over again. Your close and he knows it. You arch your back and buck your hip against him the best you can but he places his spear arm over you trying to keep you in place. 

“Don’t stop i-I’m so close…” 

“That’s it baby girl come for me.” You do exactly just them. Shouting his name as you do and your orgasm rushes over you and Chris doesn’t stop. Continuing moving his fingers in and out of you and sucking on your clit and you are thrashing under him riding out your orgasm. Finally stopping Chris sits back slightly. 

“On your hand and knees, facing the headboard.” It wasn't a question and you quickly scrambled turning over getting where he wanted you. Running on hand down your spine touching you barely causes your body to shiver. Carefully, with on hand on your hip, he runs his cock over your entrance teasing you a little. 

“You ready baby girl?” 

“God yes! Chris, please stop teasing… please… just fuck me.” 

Slowing entering you until he can no more, causing you both to moan out loud in unison. Once you had adjusted to him being inside of you all it took was one more ‘please’ from you for him to start moving. Now with both hands on either side of your hips, he was thrusting in and out of you at a steadying pace. Hearing him moan only got you turned on even more.

“Faster, Chris.” 

“Such a demanding little thing tonight aren’t we,” he chuckled but quickly obliges.

“Fuck yes!” You shout as he picks up the pace. You grip the bed sheet in your hands as you continue moaning his name over and over again, as you feel your orgasm building up inside of you. You feel his thrust starting to get a bit sloppy, you know he’s close.

“I’m so close. Come with me, baby.” 

You reach down and start rubbing your clit, quickening your orgasm so you can come with him. He sees what you are doing he slips on hand round and takes over for you as you go back to gripping the bedsheet. 

“Don’t stop, I’m so close too… fuck.” His thrust seemed to get fast and deeper knowing you were close too. 

“That’s it baby girl come with me.” His grip on you hip gets tighter as he moved his fingers over you clits faster driving you straight to your orgasm. You come. You both do. Shouting and moaning each other’s names. 

Chris leans forward and starts placing gently kisses over your spine as you both come down from your high. Carefully he pulls out of you, leaping off the bed heading into the bathroom. You collapse on your side rolling over onto you back trying to catch your breath with your chest heaving. Chris returns with a damp cloth to clean you up. Once he’s finished he discards the cloth, shuffles up the bed next to you pulling you into his arms to place your head on his chest. 

“Now baby, did that satisfy your craving?” 

“God yes, well at least for now anyway,” you reply teasing a little. 

“Give me half an hour and we can do it all over again.” Part of you think he’s joking, but you soon come to learn that he wasn’t as he spends the rest of the night making sure your taken care of.


End file.
